


A Tale of Two Tails

by AraSigyrn



Series: Were!Tiger/Kitsune 'verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M, crack-fic, fox!Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the questionable life-style choices Adam has made in his life (and there are a lot to choose from), he never expected volunteering at a ecological charity to be the one that ruined his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Tails

Of all the questionable life-style choices Adam has made in his life (and there are a _lot_ to choose from), he never expected volunteering at a ecological charity to be the one that ruined his life.

Okay, in the spirit of full disclosure; Adam didn't join T.O.Y. to save the whales or the eagles (or the 'Maltese Tiger' as the case may be). He joined because the guy handing out flyers at the mall was kinda cute in this dorky sort of way and To Our Youth (or T.O.Y) looked to be a pretty easy group to support. They didn't want Adam to give up leather; in fact, Randy (afore-mentioned cute dorky guy) said that cows were an evil blight on the biosphere and Adam was doing the planet a favour by killing them off in whole herds like that. They had all the people they needed to knock on doors and stuff mailers. Thanks to some generous donors, T.O.Y didn't even want his money.

They just wanted some volunteers for 'vital preservation work'.

...yeah, in retrospect? Adam's seriously kicking himself too. But still, even if he had realised 'vital preservation work' meant 'hands-on help with repopulating the species', Adam would have thought that any self-respecting mad scientist capable of making people into were-tigers would have the forethought to screen for sexual preferences _first_.

On the plus side, it turns out tigers have awesome gaydar and Lola, the bored Maltese tigress that they have for breeding, takes one look at him and rolls her eyes so hard that she actually falls over. Her scent goes from 'vaguely interested' (which smells like candy apple) to 'you have got to be kidding me' (which smells like that time Brad was trying to make cocoa while stoned and left it on the hob for an hour) in two seconds flat.

Adam is far too busy admiring his new look in the one-way window to notice right away. Maltese tigers are like Nature's rock stars and Adam is a particularly fierce shade of blue/purple grey under his stripes. His eyes are still blue but it totally works with his new colour scheme and he doesn't need to spend hours in the hairdressers. He struts up and down in front of the two-way mirror, working the tail (just because he can) before he sits down and starts licking his paw in front of the window where the scientists are watching. His awesome new tiger senses are sharp enough that he can see the cameras and okay, this was not ever how Adam expected his first sex-tape to be made. (Not that he was expecting the 'girl' or the 'tiger' parts of this tape either, it has to be said).

The part of him that can think like that – think the _human_ -Adam thoughts – is still in his head which he hadn't expected. He'd been expecting the whole primal beast thing like in the cut-rate Hollywood films but Adam's inner tiger just means that all those lazy, greedy little impulses that most people spend their whole day barely noticing are his new default setting. He's also obsessed with the way his fur feels against his tongue and grooming is like having an expert massage with a very flexible masseur. His senses are all super-sharp; he can hear a ladybug walking up the glass window from fifty yards away and he can see every hair on the back of his paw and watch the shadows of the scientists passing by the window.

Lola stays in the long grass while Adam listens to the scientists arguing. After half an hour of he and Lola ignoring each other, they herd Adam back to his own cage. Adam's first sex tape is officially a flop and he shrugs philosophically and pads over to the warm spot to nap until they come to change him back.

Another thing on the non-existent list of things that Adam would have imagined a mad scientist would plan for; how to change people _back_.

It could be worse. He finds out in the second week that the only reason he's still alive is because Doctor Chaucer wants to study the transformation. Randy, who looks less cute every time Adam sees him, is responsible for feeding and entertaining Adam. Their reunion was icy and the wire mesh on the front of the cage has to be nailed back in place twice in the first week because Adam's inner tiger has plans for Randy that involve Adam's claws and tender parts of Randy's anatomy.

 

Randy is, in Adam's considered and expert opinion (based on two weeks of close observation), an idiot. It takes him four days to realise that Adam changes back to a human every few nights.

After the first week, Adam tries to sleep through those nights because it's too hard to spend the night looking at his skin and how his roots are almost all grown out. The first night it happened, he thought that was it, he was back to being Adam again and he had shouted himself hoarse trying to get his keepers to let him out.

He'd fallen asleep, curled up near the door and dreamed of _Chains_ , his current favourite club and drinking martinis with Brad and Cassidy. He woke up with a sleek fur coat and a mouth full of fangs and spent the whole next day curled up as tight as he could in his little plastic cave. He still doesn't like to eat after one of his 'human' nights.

Tiger teeth are very good at cutting through meat but Adam swears his taste-buds stay human longer and he can actually taste the blood and texture of it and tigers are really, really bad at throwing up. When he does manage to throw up, he wrecks his fur and has to groom vomit out of it for hours afterwards.

It's disgusting and depressing but there's an easy fix; Adam just doesn't eat the day after he's spent the night as a human.

This is where Randy being an idiot becomes painfully obvious. Randy never asks Adam why he isn't eating. Randy, as far as Adam can tell, never even _thinks_ of asking Adam. Randy talks about his 'lack of appetite' with Doctor Chaucer, usually while Adam's _right there_ and they take notes like Adam's really the big dumb animal they turned him into.

In the end, Doctor Chaucer recommends they 'spice things up' and the next morning, Adam's half a cow comes with a side of fox.

It - _He_ , Adam's nose corrects – is tiny. Adam could probably inhale him from across the cage and there's a slow, lazy impulse to stalk the tiny kit across the faux-jungle of his enclosure. The fox struggles to his feet, fore paw drawn up protectively. He's hurt and Adam pauses, leaning down to sniff at him.

The fox skitters sideways and god, he's filthy. Adam's nose wrinkles and the fox peeks up and eeps. He scrabbles backwards, butt up against the wire and he isn't whimpering exactly but his scent (spicy, warm like his mom's soup) goes sour with fear and something coppery/rusty and bitter that might be pain.

Randy is watching, a stupid grin on his face and he's got a broom in his hand. (Adam thinks that Randy makes a natural janitor.) He pokes the fox with the handle, jabbing it through the wire and sniggering when the fox jumps. The fox twists around to snap at the air, growling and Randy startles back a step.

Adam's fox is _fierce_. Despite himself, Adam's kinda intrigued.

Randy doesn't drop it or leave the fox alone of course because Randy is a dick. He pokes the broom handle through the wire and the poor fox can't dodge. Adam doesn't really think, he just reacts. The look on Randy's face when the wire bends out and Adam's claws curl through the gaps of the wire will warm Adam's heart for months to come.

The fox crouches under him and stares up at him with huge eyes. Adam waits until Randy has bolted before he turns back to look at his fox. His tiger-brain is still processing what the fuck he was thinking to try and attack Randy but it is at least past the 'yummy prey' reflex. The fox is even tinier than Adam realized, shaking in his shadow and he looks half-starved.

Adam doesn't entirely plan it but there is a chain of logic to what happens next. His fox clearly needs some sleep and the only place where Randy or T.O.Y.'s drones aren't going to be able to reach him is Adam's lair and Adam's not bringing anything that smells like trash into his bed. So he puts a paw down on his fox, nearly squashing him, and bends down to sniff him more thoroughly. The fox squeaks a little and his tail fluffs up as he struggles against Adam's paw.

He has to be really careful but Adam manages to pick up his fox without hurting him and he carries him back over to just in front of the den. Then he settles his fox between his front paws and settles in to some serious grooming. The first few licks are, well, there's no euphemism for the taste. It is _foul_.

But his fox stops struggling after the first few swipes of Adam's tongue and he turns out to taste really, really nice under the dirt; like catnip really. He's also amazingly fluffy once his coat is clean; a little ginger and white puffball of fur. The wound on his leg looks like something tried to bite his paw off and Adam laps delicately at his tiny little paw, nudging their noses together every time his fox whimpers.

When he's groomed his fox for most of the afternoon, Adam remembers that yeah, he hasn't had food. He eats most of the meat but does save his fox half a leg which he drops in front of the sleepy puffball that is his fox. He might not have put enough thought into this, Adam realizes when the fox sniffs at the ankle joint and tries to get his mouth open wide enough to fit around the joint.

It's criminally adorable and Adam settles his chin on his paws to watch. There's like most of the leg and it's bigger than his fox. A lot bigger than his fox but Adam's fox is _fierce_ and stubborn and he chews and tugs at it for _hours_. He finally tuckers out sometime around sunset and Adam picks him (and the bone that his fox is still clinging onto; _stubborn_ little kit) and brings him back into the den.

It takes nearly a week for his fox to heal and Adam spoils him outrageously. He grooms his fox for hours so he's in a permenant state of puffball, like thistle down and he shares his meat. It takes five days before Adam has a human night and he wakes up because it's fucking September and it's really fucking cold.

He shivers, a relentless trembling that he can't stop and his fox wakes up. Adam's not used to how crap his eyes are when he's human and it's dark and he can't smell his fox really, not the way he does normally, so he doesn't know what his fox is thinking. He can just see the gleam of wide eyes. There's some scuffling and Adam closes his eyes and tells himself that he's an adult and a were-tiger and he's not going to cry because some stupid flea-bag fox snubs him.

The sudden shock of warmth against his chest makes Adam jump a fucking mile. The fox's tongue rasps against his cheek and a cool wet nose bumps up under his chin. Adam wraps his arms around his tiny fluffy hot water bottle and laughs a little crazily and his fox manages to curl his tail around Adam's waist. Adam gets to sleep the whole night and wakes up curled around his fox, purring softly. (Adam hadn't even known that he _could_ purr.)

His fox gets more active as his leg heals and he's like this little furry dynamo. He explores every inch of Adam's pen and drags that bone into some of the most bizarre places. (Adam is still trying to figure out how he managed to get it up a twenty foot palm tree and more importantly, why Adam had been the schmuck who had to climb up and get it back again.) Adam doesn't really get the obsession with the bone but it seems pretty harmless. He spends hours grooming his fox and basking in the sun. His winter coat is starting to come in so Adam is leaving trails of blue/grey and white fur everywhere.

It means that the den is really cozy even when Adam's having a human night. He's started to stay awake for those nights, talking to his fox. It sounds a lot worse when he thinks about it in those words but his fox is smart and it's like he's really listening when Adam talks about LA and his friends and his family.

The only pain in Adam's ass is Randy and the other humans. They keep _looking_ at his fox and Adam is starting to get antsy about it. His tiger brain still has a problem categorising his fox as anything more complicated than ' **mine!** ' but he doesn't trust the way all of T.O.Y.'s people are watching them both.

His fox seems to pick up on Adam's agitation, staying close to him whenever Randy creeps into the pen and staying curled up with Adam's tail wrapped around him whenever he hears people outside. There's an ominous feeling in the air and Adam spends most of his next human night with his fox pressed tightly up against his chest.

"We've got to get out of here," Adam says, looking up in time to see a shooting star crossing the sky.

When he looks down, his fox is watching him with serious eyes and Adam could swear that he actually nods. He's awake before Adam the next day, sitting with his tail curled around his paws. He smells of resolve and he licks Adam's muzzle and rubs his head up under Adam's chin. Adam's lazy lick nearly bowls his poor fox off his paws and his fox yips a protest. He snaps playfully at Adam then plays 'chase-the-tail' around Adam's leg until Adam flops over onto his side and his fox climbs him like he's a pile of rocks.

Adam is rumbling amusement, relaxed and happy when it all goes to shit.

He hears the 'zip-thwap' of the dart a split second too late. There's a sting on Adam's hip and he erupts to his feet, roaring. He launches himself right at the wire mesh, hitting hard enough to shake it. Randy stumbles back, dropping the blowgun and Adam's hind legs are already starting to buckle but god he wants to hurt Randy. Adam roars again because he can see the carrier and the animal control poles and they're _trying to take his fox!_

Something light and agile hits his back and before Adam can do anything, his fox sprints up along his spine and leaps over the very top of the wire. Randy looks up just in time to catch six pounds of fur and claws in the face. Adam tries to roar again but his legs collapse under him and he slides down and sideways. The last thing he sees through a tunnel of darkening vision is his fox trying to bite Randy's nose off.

Being tranq-ed feels like a black-out, a heavy black blanket that smothers every thought before it can form. He has no idea how long he's out for but it feels like forever. Adam wakes to someone's hand shaking his shoulder and he snarls low and drunkenly. Then he hesitates because it is definitely a hand in his fur but all he can smell is his fox, nervous and a little jubilant. Adam gets his eyes open as he pushes his wobbly way to his feet and _holy shit_. Adam's human brain (more accurately, Adam's human libido) wakes up with a vengeance because his fox makes for a fucking _hot_ boy.

He's still tiny, with scruffy brown hair and a gorgeous, goofy smile even when it's wobbly around the edges with nerves and he's talking in this rich Southern accent that makes Adam drool (literally, although Adam is totally blaming the tranqs for the actual physical drooling) and Adam can't really focus on the words because hello, hot guy + the really good drugs = Adam's brain taking a smoke break. He catches a few words like "kitsune" and "keys" and "escape" and 'Kris' which is apparently his fox's name.

Kris' eyes are a familiar warm chocolate colour and that is enough to convince Adam that this really _is_ his fox. He gets the rest of the way up, back onto his own four paws and Kris steps back. Adam growls disapproval and catches Kris' wrist in his jaws. He has to be so careful; Kris feels fragile and so terrifying vulnerable and Adam doesn't want Kris straying. He huffs out an exasperated breath when Kris' nervous scent spikes.

"Adam?" Kris says, soft and hopeful. "Adam, I know you can hear me. I have the keys, we're like three hundred feet from the door and I promise, I swear that my momma can help with the transformation. But I've only got like an hour left in this transformation and I need you to trust me. Can you trust me, Adam?"

Such a stupid fucking question, Adam thinks and lets Kris go. He turns back to his den and Kris makes a strangled little noise, desperation and plea all at once. Adam rolls his eyes and roots through the layer of fur until he finds it. He backs out with Kris' bone clamped firmly in his jaws and turns back to Kris who is staring at him and his scent is full of joy and hope and smells of rich hot chocolate and candied ginger and all these wonderful things.

Adam pads over, rubbing up against Kris' side and mixing his own scent in with Kris' until they smell like each other. He's due a human night soon and he'll mark Kris in other ways then but for right now, they need to escape. Kris kneels down to rub noses and cheeks and he kisses Adam's ear and Adam starts to purr.

"Three hundred feet," Kris reminds him in a whisper. "Maybe a few guards. Think we can do it."

Adam nods fiercely and Kris laughs, delighted and so happy and Adam's purr rumbles louder, like thunder. His life is so totally fucked but for the first time since that fateful day in LA when he stopped to smile at Randy, Adam thinks he might finally be looking at the fun kind of getting fucked.

Take that, T.O.Y. Adam thinks and is only a little disappointed when Kris doesn't let him stop to pee on Randy's unconscious and bitten body on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam looks like [this](http://pixdaus.com/single.php?id=147020g), Kris looks like [this ](https://cuteoverload.files.wordpress.com/12386147-1266-1-_tplq.jpg?w=500&h=391). Many thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol)[Deannawol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol) for audiencing and not laughing me out of the house.


End file.
